reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sins of the Past
Synopsis Francis and Mary Reunite as they learn of England's plan for retribution. ''' As the castle prepares for The Winter’s Ease Feast, King Antoine of Navarre reveals England's plan for revenge against France to Francis and Mary. Bash learns that an “undead” man has been seen in the village and his efforts to track the man down lead him to a mysterious woman in white. Meanwhile, Catherine finds out the cause of her hallucinations. Quotes '''Queen Catherine: French refugees, please! More like he’s run through his wife’s money & she’s cut him off. Refuse him, & send him home! Queen Catherine: Oh, that is so like him. A last gift so I never forget him or his whores. Queen Catherine: Say that I died of consumptions while helping orphans! Lady Kenna: I know I can be my own worst enemy, but I don’t want to be your worst enemy. Lord Narcisse: Though Navarre may be a tiny nation, his foes don’t tend to survive. King Francis: Another thing that makes you the man for the job. Lady Kenna: You are terrible. King Antoine: Tell me about your husband then. Lady Lola: I can’t believe you're making these suggestions. The king discredited you, you don’t even have a house now. (Lola finds Narcisse making out with Princess Claude) Lady Lola: I just saw Narcisse with Claude. Lady Kenna: In there!? Really...Oh I’m so sorry! Lady Lola: I’m being courted by a handsome prince. Literally! King Francis: How could you send me to another? How!? Queen Mary: Because I love you. And one of us should be happy. Notes * Queen Elizabeth and The Tudor Dynasty are making a strong defence against Scotland and France. Believing King Francis and Queen Mary to be getting ready to try and take England and put a Catholic Queen on the throne, ever since Mary wore Elizabeth's Coat of Arms earlier that year. Slaughter Of Innocence * Queen Elizabeth, King Henry, Diane de Poitiers, Queen Jeanne and Clarissa are all mentioned, but do not appear. With both Queen's having never been seen on-screen. * The Opening Song returns. * Nostradamus's Predictions are brought up. * The Winter’s Ease Feast also known as First Bloom is celebrated for the end of Winter. * King Antoine reveals he has a wife, Queen Jeanne. * The Italian Wars were once again brought up. * Stirling can be seen at Mary's side in her chambers. * Stéphane Narcisse revealed he had a brother. * Though Narcisse's titles, money, and power has been taken away, soon after this episode he is still referred to as Lord Narcisse even by King Francis. * King Antoine and Louis Condé reveal to have had a 3rd brother, Marcus de Bourbon * King Henry's Bible was the source of his, and Queen Catherine's poisoning. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Graveyard Man Trivia * The episode synopsis was released on January 15, 2015. * Celina Sinden and Jonathan Keltz do not appear. * Torrance Coombs live-tweeted this episode. * Rose Williams is seen wearing her Pink Dress from her Welcome Home Party by Oscar de la Renta, but with a different top. * This episode was dedicated to Richard M. Snider Historical Notes * King Antoine and Louis Condé had 11 other brothers and sisters. None of whom were named Marcus * The Italian Wars ended in 1559. Reign has just entered the year, 1559. * King Antoine does have a wife in 1559, Jeanne III, Queen of Navarre, and already have one child. * Historically many people were barred alive by mistake. That's where the phrase Save by the Bell came from. When people were not sure if someone was dead, they tied a bell to their finger. If the bell began ringing then the person would be dug up. * Seeing an open grave in this time period would not be uncommon. Grave robbery was a popular thing in the 16th century. Thieves would dig up anyone they thought might have been laid to rest with anything of worth. It declined in popularity but was around up until the early 1900s. * The Winter’s Ease Feast is not a real celebration. But they did look towards spring as new comings Gallery Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 5.jpg Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 4.jpg Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 2.jpg Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 3.jpg Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 1.jpg Sins of the Past - Promotional Images 6.jpg IM6DB4~6.JPG|gameplay|link=www,troup_th_kinq.instagram.com Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ben Aldridge | colspan="2" | King Antoine |- | Greg Calderone | colspan="2" | Graveyard Man |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Alania Bale | colspan="2" | Female Servant |- | Katie Bergin | colspan="2" | Graveyard Woman |- | John Fitzgerald Jay | colspan="2" | Dr. Batiste |- | Nigel Hamer | colspan="2" | Specialist |- | Jay Kee | colspan="2" | Village Man #1 |- | Rob Notman | colspan="2" | Village Man #2 |- | Andrew Butcher | colspan="2" | Courtyard Guard |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2